edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wacky, Looney New Edventures
The Wacky, Looney New Edventures is a fanfiction written by CartoonEdsBoy2009 and is on fanfiction.net. It is currently planned to run 13 episodes. The story can be found here. Synopsis The story is a series of comedic events the Eds encounter after the movie, during summer. It will center around the Eds, some new neighbors, and the return of Eddy's brother. New Characters While many of the characters in this story behave as they did in the original series, there are new characters in this story. Additionally, later chapters will feature a lot of cameos from characters of other series. Original Characters Diana is roughly Double D's height and resembles Marie. She has blue hair in pigtails, and she wears a blue shirt with green pants and black and white shoes. Diana seems to be infatuated with Double D, and she may have a tendency to fight with her sister. Dana is a little taller than Double D but not as tall as Ed. She has black hair, which she keeps in a ponytail, and she wears a green striped shirt with purple pants and red shoes. Dana, much like her sister, seems infatuated with Double D. Ted, the older brother of Diana, Dana, and Sam, is a little taller than Ed. He has dark hair and wears a brown jacket, white shirt, jeans, and brown shoes. He behaves very much like Ed, and he likes bread, doughnuts, monster movies, chickens, and ducks. Sam, the youngest of the four siblings, wears a brown long-sleeved shirt, sweater vest, beige pants, and black shoes. Sam claims to be the "brains of the family." Plot Summary Warning: This part of the article contains spoilers for the both the fan fiction and the canon movie. New Eds on the Block (Chapters 1-3) Just a few days after the events of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, the Eds have inevitably become bored after making friends with Nazz, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, and Rolf and begin to miss the days when they would scam the kids for money. After growing jealous of Kevin, Eddy makes an attempt to impress Nazz, but he fails. Eddy states that nothing has changed except that Jonny is now less popular than the Eds. Jonny, dressed as Captain Melonhead, states to Plank that he will soon have his revenge. Eddy then notices a moving van by one of the houses in the Cul-de-Sac. Eddy tries to introduce himself to the two girls, but they walk past him to admire Double D. They introduce themselves to Double D as Diana and Dana. This makes Eddy very jealous. Ed makes a friend in Ted, who has many of the same interests as Ed. Sam introduces himself to Eddy soon after getting on Eddy's nerves. After seeing that even Double D is having fun at his expense, Eddy storms off to his house. Later, Double D and Ed show up at Eddy's door to apologize, but Eddy is still mad at them and even attempts to take off Double D's hat. The Kanker Sisters show up and kidnap Double D, since they heard that Double D had found "someone else," which made Marie very jealous. Eddy, still not happy with Double D, goes back inside to watch T.V. As Eddy talks to himself about how much he does for Double D and Ed, he hears a voice that terrifies him. The voice belongs to Eddy's Brother, who is not mentioned by name (because the writers of the original show never gave him one). While tormenting Eddy, Eddy's Brother claims that he's actually part of Eddy's subconscious and that he's not really in the room with Eddy. Eddy bumps his head and sees that his brother is no longer in the room with him. Eddy rushes over to the trailer park to save Double D, but quickly finds himself in trouble too. Double D, who had the chance to escape, decides not to leave just yet and instead help Eddy. Lee then reveals that the Kanker Sisters have brought Eddy's Brother to Peach Creek and that he wasn't actually part of Eddy's imagination. Double D comes back into the trailer, but upon successfully removing Double D's hat, Eddy's Brother becomes horrified and rushes out of the house. The Kanker Sisters are passed out on the floor. Double D and Eddy walk home, and Eddy starts to wonder about what had happened that day. Category:Fan-Fiction